narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Moretsuno Uchiha
Born into the famed Uchiha Clan, Moretsuno "Retsu" Uchiha is a shinobi of Konohagakure, and a member of The Elemental Five. Biography Early Life Morestuno was born to both Shigaku Uchiha and Kurenai Uchiha as their second child, after his older sister Kiriko Uchiha. At a young age, his parents were sent out on a mission but they never returned, leaving him in Kiriko's care. Kiriko was a Jonin during the time, and spent a lot of time raising her brother. Academy Days Years passed, and Moretsuno was enrolled into the academy. On the first day of school, he became infatuated with Aona Cho, a kunoichi from his class. At first, Aona was unwilling to even acknowledge Moretsuno's existance, since she found his personality annoying. Multiple times when teachers had instructed the students to pair up, Moretsuno went straight to Aona. She initially refused to join up with him, until he agreed to buy her lunch. Moretsuno was curious about the girl he liked, but Aona had refused to talk. It took many lunch dates to finally make her open up to him. Six months had passed, and Moretsuno had begun to understand why Aona was so quiet from other students. Throughout their lunch dates, other students began to suspect them of dating, which they underhandedly denied every time. Genin Days Four years later, the days coming after their graduation from the academy, Moretsuno was placed in Team 25, along with Aona and a ninja who went by "Gaku". Their Jonin captain was Ken Mayonaka, who was a former ANBU ninja, recognized as the infamous Midnight Blade, the man rumored to have successfully completed the most assassination missions ever recorded. The newly formed Team 25 were led to the rooftop of the Hokage's quarters, where they introduced themselves. Moretsuno talked of his heritage and wanted to join the Leaf Police Force. Their instructor, Ken then talked about how he was a ANBU ninja before, although everyone had knew that. He liked to eat ramen noodles, but did not like any of the toppings because he felt that it got in the way of the actual noodle. Their first training session was held early in the next morning on the training grounds, where they participated in the bell test. Ken had two bells by his waist, and they were told to steal them by noon. The three went their separate ways and began thinking of ways to steal them. After Aona and Gaku had their chances, Moretsuno began to trap him in a genjutsu. However, Ken already broke out of it and snuck up behind Moretsuno and took him out. By the time noon came, not one of them were able to take a bell, and Ken ate their lunches in front of them, while tying them to tree trucks. In the end of the day, it became clear to Aona that Moretsuno was dim-witted as ever. Team 25 had participated in many D-Ranked missions, but the missions were too easy, especially for Moretsuna, an Uchiha. The Hokage had decided give the team a C-Rank mission, where they were to escort the Fire Daimyo back to the Land of Fire. During the mission, however, the team were ambushed by an unknown assailant, quickly escalating the rank to B. There were no casualties, but the assailants had escaped. When the team returned to the Hidden Leaf, the Hokage had received a message from the Fire Daimyo, telling him of the events that unfolded, including the part where he believed that Team 25 had made a certain decision that saved his life. Hearing this, the Hokage quickly gave congratulations to them. Chunin Exams Part 1&2 About a day later, Ken made an announcement that they were selected to participate in the Chunin Exam. On the day of the exam, they had took a written exam that felt impossible, since not one of them knew the answers. The tenth question came forward, and those who decided to hear the answer, and got it right, they would pass. However those who got it wrong, would fail, and will never be able to take the Chunin Exam ever again. Those who decide not to hear the answer, can save the risk of ever failing and getting it wrong. Moretsuno quickly rose his hand and asked the proctor if he could hear the answer, because he wanted to pass the exam. Soon, most of the remaining testers rose their hand and began asking for the question. Since the proctor was so surprised that so many ninja decided to hear the question, he passed them all. During the second exam, the teams gathered at the Forest of Death for their examinations. Team 25 held a scroll with "Earth" on it. To pass, all they had to do was to make it back to the central tower with both an EARTH and a HEAVEN scroll, which they must obtain the latter by stealing it from another team. The team had barely succeeded in the end, if Moretsuno had not overused his Fireball Jutsu on a single opponent holding the HEAVEN scroll. Reaching the huge tower where the Hokage and many Chunin and Jonin were, the third and final part of the exam went underway. The Hokage announced that the final exam was to take place three months from now in the Ninja Stadium. The final exam was basically a tournament, designed to record the ninja's skills and mindset. Training Moretsuno underwent training with his sister to prepare. Throughout the three months, he was able to learn and possibly master new jutsu, and awaken his Sharingan, effectively learning Genjutsu: Sharingan in the process. Chunin Exam, Part 3 The day of the third part of the Chunin Exam had come, and Moretsuno was ready. Kiriko had taken a seat in the audience, and Moretsuno entered the stadium where his team and the rest of the exam takers were. They entered a drawing where where they were placed at a certain round of the tournament. Moretsuno was in the first round and his opponent was Garasu, and gave a quick glare at him. He wasn't very strong looking, rather. Moretsuno and Garasu faced each other on the stadium,and the referee Chunin quickly began the battle. Garasu was standing in front of him shaking, seemingly he looked scared. Moretsuno was unimpressed, thinking how someone like him got to the third stage, and quickly took him down with a punch in the stomach. Moretsuno watched as Aona began her (first serious) fight with Touta Aikawa, so she had some disadvantage since he primarily used Earth Release. Aona outwitted her opponent using Earth Release Jutsu as well, surprising him since she didn't know another Nature release before. Watching the battle, Touta was a master at using Taijutsu. At one point, he was able to knock Aona back by over 10 meters. Aona was hurt, but Moretsuno watched her heal herself. The fight was intense, so many shockwaves crashed the ground and wind blew up and down the stadium. 10 minutes later, the battle ended with Touta emerging as the victor. Moretsuno watched Aona as she painfully exited the stage with cuts and bruises all over. Throughout the tournament, Touta had advanced to the final round. Moretsuno went through many battles, though none of them were as serious as the battle he had in the final round. Entering the final found, he had to fight Touta. When they began, Touta went with full strength and knocked Moretsuno off his feet multiple times. Moretsuno quickly rebounded and used Fire Release ninjutsu, particularly Fire Release: Rope of Fire to bind his opponent, followed with Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique. Touta had felt a tickle and told Moretsuno he had not had such a fun battle in a while. Then Touta activated the first of the Eight Gates, which Moretsuno responded by using his newly awakened Sharingan. Trapping Touta in a Genjutsu, Moretsuno took the advantage and stroke Touta from behind, but the huge man did not budge. Touta then summoned about 10 Shadow Clones to try to confuse him, but Morestuno already knew which was the real one and went for it. Attacking him with Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, Touta had summoned a large Mud Wall to defend himself. The Fireball Jutsu dissipated, but the wall was still up. Touta then came out and rushed at Moretsuno with a Shockwave Fist. Fearing for the impact, Moretsuno trapped Touta into a Genjutsu, but Touta, or rather his clone then suddenly disappeared. The wall went down and Moretsuno was hit and went flying, hitting the stadium wall and crumbling it to pieces. The entire audience gasped, until Moretsuno's body, or rather a Shadow Clone, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The real Moretsuno appeared behind Touta and stroke him with a Chidori. Moretsuno was careful not to strike Touta at a lethal area, and was then declared the winner. Touta got up and asked Moretsuno how he escaped his Shockwave Fist. He explained that during the beginning of the match, he had already placed Genjutsu: Sharingan under him. Touta laughed it off and Moretsuno was crowned winner of the tournament. Days after the tournament, Moretsuno was called to the Hokage's office and was officially promoted to Chunin, with the attendance of Ken, Kiriko, his instructor Yuki Umino, and the Hokage himself. Later after taking his promotion photo with Kiriko, he learned that Aona had also been promoted, since the Hokage had praised her clever usage of medical ninjutsu. Chunin Days After the Chunin Exams had ended, Gaku had disappeared without a trace. The Hokage believed that Gaku is no ordinary shinobi, as there was no record of him ever leaving. Moretsuno was having dinner with Kiriko one night, until Ken appeared at the door. He reports that the Hokage wanted the remainder of Team 25 to find the missing Gaku, who is now considered a rogue ninja. Pre War Days Moretsuno was usually hanging out with Naruto and his friends before the Fourth Great Ninja War. But, on some of his days off, he would try to ask his partner out. On some days it would work, but on other he would fail badly. He would always say 'Well at least I tried'. Personality Dim-witted, according to Aona. Moretsuno grew up a happy environment around his sister, thus he inherited her happy nature. He is very respectful to his team-mates, although he will be prone to prank them time-to-time. During battle however, he is very adept at analyzing his opponents for weaknesses. His personality made a turn for the worst when his older sister was killed during the fall of Konoha. The death of Kiriko had awakened Moretsuno's Mangekyo Sharingan, and he began to isolate himself from the others. While he will acknowledge their existence, he will not interact with them, let alone talk. During this period, the only time he agreed to "talk" was if he wanted them to train him for his own personal deed. His infatuation with Aona grew dimmer as time went, to the point where he wanted to erase her from the face of the Earth for continuously bothering him. In the end, however, the one to save him from the Curse was Aona, who told him that there was someone else on the Earth who loved him. Powers and Abilities Although Moretsuno is an Uchiha, he was never publicly recognized for his abilities. Only a few select people in his life know of his true strength. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation As an Uchiha, Moretsuno has the natural affinity for Fire Release, having already shown mastery over the signature technique of the clan, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu by the time he entered the academy. By the time he became a Chunin, he had already mastered multiple Fire Release jutsu. During his training with the rest of the Elemental Five, he was taught the Rasengan by Mai. Later Moretsuno was able to infuse Fire Chakra into it. Moretsuno also is very proficient at Genjutsu, mastering the Yin Release by the time he took his Chunin Exam. Later on, Moretsuno began to learn Lightning Release from Ken and taught him the Chidori. Dojutsu Sharingan Moretsuno awakened his Sharingan one night during training for the third part of his Chunin Exam, from the excitement that he'll be fighting so many strong opponents later on. With the Sharingan, Moretsuno is able to sense flow of chakra in others and read the moves of opponents before they execute them. Moretsuno is very good at using Sharingan-based Genjutsu, such as Genjutsu: Sharingan, Sharingan: Reverse Dimension During his training with the rest of the Elemental Five, he learns from a fellow Uchiha about the ultimate Dojutsu, Izanagi and Izanami. However it isn't until many days after until he actually starts using them. Mangekyō Sharingan During the attack on Konohagakure, Moretsuno was out on a mission with Team 25. When they returned, they found the entire village overrun by an organization rivaling the Akatsuki of the past. Moretsuno found his older sister under rubble in their now-destroyed home. Her lifeless body caused his Sharingan to mature into its Mangekyō stage. Trivia *His original name was Moretsuna Akahono. I had originally planned for him to be a member of the Akahono Clan, descended from the Uchiha Clan, including their own Kekkei Genkai, the Enringan. However it proved too difficult as I was involved in many discussions about policy and plagiarism with the administrators. I scrapped the whole new clan idea and made Moretsuno a Uchiha instead. *Moretsuno is based off the Scarlet Blaze character of Naruto Online, by Oasis Games.